Amor Prohibido - Temporada Uno-
by shariana.ihamy
Summary: Es una historia entre Vegeta y Bulma, donde la historia con los saiyajin comienza totalmente diferente a la original, orillando a Bulma a aventurarse en un viaje con Vegeta a Namekusei, donde las circunstancias los irán acercando poco a poco, pero Bulma esta con Yamsha apesar de comenzar a enamorarse de Vegeta, y aunque ellos terminan juntos, Bulma esta apunto de casarse con Yamsha
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia toda la linea del tiempo es igual hasta la llegada de los Saiyajin para enfrentar a Goku y apoderarse de las esferas del dragón de la tierra, faltaba muy poco para su llegada, pero en transcurso asía la tierra, la nave de Nappa y Vegeta, son atacadas por soldados del emperador Freezer (Zarbon y Dodoria ) Todo por descubrir que se dirigen a la tierra sin el permiso del emperador.

Por el ataque son obligados aterrizar en un planeta algo desolado y con un ambiente pesado.

Zarbon y Dodoria atacan al príncipe y Nappa sin piedad, Vegeta no puede creer en monstruoso poder que emana esos dos y su temor es que Zarbon oculta un transformación. Sin embargo Vegeta en un ataque de desesperación logra golpear a Zarbon con todas sus fuerzas y destruir ambas naves de aquellos soldados de Freezer.. sin embargo con pocas fuerzas y mal herido logra subir a su nave, huyendo del lugar y dirigiéndose a la tierra, lo sigue Nappa tambien esta mal herido.

Zarbon y Dodoria intentan seguirlos, pero atravez de sus rastreadores el emperador Freezer. les dice que lo olviden, y él se encarga personalmente de Vegeta en otra ocasion, y mejor esperaran a ver que descubra mas de las esferas del Dragón de las que habia hablado Raditz .

Vegeta y Nappa llegan a la tierra, estrellándose en la Capital del oeste, pero lamentablemente muy mal heridos, por lo que Goku y sus amigos no logran sentir su ki.

Vegeta y Nappa salen de sus nave y comienzan a deambular por las calles vacías, por la gente que habia huido del lugar.

Vegeta intenta seguir caminando hasta encontrar algo que le indique que podrá curar sus heridas. pero no encuentra nada Nappa se desmaya .. y Vegeta tambien siente que se va desmayar en el ultimo momento, ve un auto aproximarse una mujer sale del auto..

Vegeta: terricola... ayuda nos ... por fa vor ... (se desmaya)

-No debería ayudarlos pero... tal vez .. si los ayudo.. ... , debería avisarles a los demás, pero.. no mejor no.. pero lo difícil sera subir a ese mastodonte al auto.

Aquella mujer subió a ambos saiyajin y los llevo a su casa,curo sus heridas, y despues de dos días

Vegeta fue el primero en despertar

Vegeta: en donde estoy (se sobre salta)

-en mi casa-

Vegeta: dime lo que sabes de las esferas del dragón.. no tengo tiempo que perder... si no lo haces te matare

-Eres un mal agradecido .. te salve la vida , y la vida de tu amigo

Vegeta: no recuerdo habértelo pedido

-tienes razón no me lo pediste, me lo suplicaste antes de que te desmayaras

Vegeta: Cállate! Terrícola te voy a Matar.. ahora dime que hiciste con mi ropa.. y quiero saber todo sobre las esferas del dragón

-ahí esta a alado de tu cama, yo tengo el radar que te puede ayudar a localizarlas

Vegeta intenta vestirse pero aun esta muy adolorido. y le cuesta trabajo

Vegeta: Dame ese radar ahora.. o destruiré esta cuidad

-no te daré nada, (lo mente entre su blusa).. escúchame.. aunque logres obtener el radar no te diré el secreto.. y te aseguro que ninguno de mis amigos te lo dirá... hagamos un trato te ayudo con las esferas .. (En su mente: Eso si Goku le permite que pida su deseo sea cual sea) pero tienes que irte de este planeta despues y no matar ni destruirlo me entendiste.

Vegeta: escúchame muy Bien estúpida terrícola si no quieres que te mate en este instante, y ... si no quieres que destruya tu querido planeta.. me dirás todo lo que sabes de las esferas del Dragón.

-Bien como quieras.. inténtalo.. estoy segura que no tienes la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo... ademas... sin mi no podrás curarte por completo... a y otra cosa mi nombre en Bulma-

Vegeta en su mente: maldita sea esa mujer es muy atrevida... y argg la odio... tiene razón en estas condiciones ni siquiera puedo moverme bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta no tenía salida sus heridas aun no sanaban por completo, Nappa seguía inconsciente, el orgulloso príncipe tenía que reconocer que necesita la ayuda de aquella la terrícola, enfadado por la situación, fue a buscarla, pero apenas logrando ponerse de pie, camina poco a poco asía la salida de la habitación, pero se detiene por un momento trata de recargarse en una pequeña repisa, con instrumento médicos, pero esta solo se vence y el príncipe cae, y sobre de el todos los instrumentos, Bulma llega oír los instrumentos caer, entra a la habitación.

Bulma: oye estas bien (lo toma de un brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse)

Vegeta: suéltame! Yo puedo solo

Bulma: si si claro.. (lo sigue ayudando)

Vegeta: no ganaras nada con esto

Bulma: yo creo que si... tu necesitas cuidados médicos, comida y las esferas y yo necesito a mis

amigos, a mi familia con vida y a mi planeta intacto, entonces si logramos hacer un trato.. ambos ganaremos

Vegeta: Lo tienes todo muy bien pensado... no es así .. terrícola

Bulma: sí..

Vegeta: Veamos entonces si tú me curas y me ayudaras con las esferas me darás ese tal rastreador

Bulma: si, si tu prometes que no mataras a mis amigos ni destruirás mi planeta... te iras de aquí y te olvidaras de nosotros

Vegeta: pides demasiado…

Bulma: Tú también

Vegeta: jum.. muy bien terrícola trato hecho

Bulma: bien dicho

Pero ambos tenían algo oculto en aquel trato.

Y como lo habían tratado Bulma se dedicaba a curar a Vegeta y alimentarlo a escondidas de sus amigos y sus padres.

Los amigos de Bulma pensaban que los Saiyajins no llegarían a la tierra en el tiempo que habían dicho. Pero aun así no bajaban la guardia y estaban listos para cuando ellos llegaran, Goku aguarda en el otro mundo esperando el momento adecuado para regresar al enterarse que los Saiyajin aún no aparecen.

La situación entre Vegeta y Bulma era estresante ante el carácter indomable de ambos, pero a pesar de eso entre ambos se sembraba una semilla de curiosidad, por conocerse a fondo.

Al fin el día de la Verdad llego, Vegeta y Nappa estaban por completo curados, y como lo habían tratado, Bulma entrego el radar, Vegeta volaba junto con Nappa por la Ciudad

Nappa; enserio vas a cumplir con el trato Vegeta

Vegeta: solo observa Nappa (activa el radar) lo sabía esta porquería no sirve en realidad que astuta (destruye el radar)

Nappa: quieres que la mate

Vegeta: No después me encargare de ella,

Nappa: Le perdonaras la vida a esa terrícola

Vegeta: cállate… (en su mente: jum.. que tramas humana) hay que llamar la atención de los terrícolas

Nappa: sé cómo hacerlo… (destruye parte de la ciudad)

Después de unos Minutos Llega Bulma en una aérea nave

Bulma: hicimos un trato

Vegeta: No me dijiste nada de matar a otros humanos (destruye otra parte de la cuidad) además .. fuiste la primera en no cumplir con el trato

Bulma: No pensé que te dieras cuenta tan rápido

Vegeta: fue un pésimo error … (destruye otra parte de la ciudad)

Bulma: Detente. solo quería conseguir las esferas antes que tú... no estaba descompuesto... solo … lo manipule para que tardaras en encontrar como funciona

Vegeta: repito fue un pésimo error terrícola (destruye otra parte más de la cuidad)

Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos: Detente por favor... te cure … debo obtener al menos algo a cambio (le estira la mano para darle otro radar)

Vegeta: jumm … está bien… no acabare con la vida de todos los habitantes de la tierra

Nappa: bha! Hay que deshacernos de ella… (hace una bola de energía y apunta asía Bulma)

Vegeta se pone frente a ella

Vegeta: Detente... no te di esa orden ... acaso quieres morir por desobedecerme Nappa

Nappa: Vegeta…

Vegeta: Bien terrícola espero que esta vez si funcione... si no olvídate el trato .. Vamos Nappa

Bulma regresa a su casa llorando por lo que había provocado.

Los guerreros z notan las explosiones en la Capital del Oeste y van a buscar a Bulma y ver lo que ocurría, pero al llagar los Saiyajin ya no estaban, pero sentía su ki moviéndose.


	3. Chapter 3

En casa de Bulma

Yamsha: Bulma estas bien … que paso

Bulma: estoy bien

Krilin: dinos Bulma que fue lo que paso

Bulma: fue todo mi culpa

Ten Shin Han: que dices.. porque tu culpa

Piccolo: dilo de una vez

Bulma: Los Saiyajin destruyeron la ciudad por mi culpa…

Krilin: ¿que por tu culpa?

Yamsha: aquí te refieres con eso.

Bulma: el me prometió que no haría nada a la tierra si le daba a cambio el radar del dragón

Krilin: que ¿pero porque hiciste eso?

Bulma: hace días los encontré casi moribundos, me suplicaron por ayuda y decidí ayudarlos, pensé que sabría sus verdaderas intenciones y tal vez podría evitar que ustedes se enfrentaran, entonces a cambio de curar sus heridas ellos dejarían la tierra intacta y les dejaría cumplir su deseo.

Piccolo: que! ¡Eres una tonta... como se te ocurrió semejante tontería!

Bulma: todo lo tenía bajo control al final se supondría que no obtendrían su deseo, y terminarían por marcharse

Piccolo: porque creíste en eso, nos has puesto a todos en peligro, vayamos a buscarlos no demos que encuentren las esferas del dragón. (toma vuelo y se va toda Velocidad)

Krilin toma a Gohan y lo lleva con el siguiendo a Piccolo, Tenshinhan y Chaos también los siguen.

Yamsha: debiste avisarnos Bulma… porque creíste en ellos

Bulma: el me lo prometió... yo pude ver si podía confiar en su palabra.

Yamsha: Bulma estas mal, son nuestros enemigos

Bulma: pero tú no estuviste con ellos … entiende... no sé qué objetivo tengan, pero tuvieron la oportunidad de matarme y no lo hicieron, algo me dice que si los ayudamos terminaran por irse

Yamsha: despierta Bulma no recuerdas cual fue la razón por la que Goku Murió... uno de ellos lo amenazaron con destruir la tierra.

Bulma: El mastodonte de Nappa quiso matarme, pero en cuanto les di el verdadero radar Vegeta se interpuso... el solo quiere las esferas, en verdad está cumpliendo su palabra... o acaso han sentido que destruyeron más ciudades después de esto...

Yamsha: te demostrare de lo que son capases esos Saiyajin (se va volando tras Piccolo)

Bulma piensa en quedarse, pero decide seguirlos y ver lo que pasara.

Piccolo y los demás encuentras a los Saiyajins

Piccolo: entréguenme el radar del dragón.

Vegeta: Jum … si no que …

Piccolo: los obligare a dármelo

Nappa: no nos hagas reír y esas basuras no podrán detenernos

Piccolo: eso ya lo veremos

Vegeta: no tengo tiempo para esto... apártense… no se metan en nuestros asuntos

Krilin: Esas esferas no les pertenecen

Nappa: déjame divertirme con ellos un rato...

Vegeta: bien, pero recuerda cual es el plan

Nota de la autora -la batalla contra los Saiyajin se da básicamente igual que en serie con excepción…que Vegeta no habla mientras los guerreros Z pelean y el solo presta atención a los movimientos de hace Nappa quien dirige toda la pelea-

La primera Victima de Nappa fue Yamsha por culpa de los Saibaman

Vegeta en su mente: era muy débil... pero el maldito de Nappa ... no está obedeciendo mis ordenes

La batalla continua.

Conforme la batalla Vegeta está molesto por la actitud de Nappa que hace lo que quiere y le importa poco la opinión de Vegeta

Vegeta: Maldito Nappa te dije que no mataras al Namekusein. estas desobedeciendo mis órdenes … ahora no hay esferas del dragón grandísimo estúpido

Nappa: que

Vegeta: lo que oíste

Bulma veía aterrorizada la pelea

Nappa: entonces que haremos...

Vegeta: ya no tiene caso estar aquí...

Nappa: entonces déjame terminar de jugar con estas basuras (sin esperar respuesta su intención es atacar, pero en ese instante llega a Goku)

Goku logra vencer a Nappa, y este pide desesperado al ayuda de Vegeta, Vegeta molesto por que Nappa no acata sus órdenes desde un principio y por ser derrotado por un Saiyajin de clase baja... Vegeta se niega ayudarlo.

Nappa no logra entender el enfado de Vegeta y le pregunta si es por la humana, a lo que este se niega, Nappa sabe que Bulma estaba viendo la pelea oculta entre las montañas, y ante la desesperación, decide para poner a prueba a Vegeta lanza una bola de energía asía Bulma, pero para la sorpresa de Goku, Krilin y Gohan, Vegeta la desvía y elimina a Nappa

Bulma: ¿me salvaste por qué?

Vegeta: tú y yo hicimos un trato no...

Bulma: pero las esferas ya no existen

Vegeta: lo sé ... pero tú radar aún me sirve... el tal Piccolo era de la raza Namekusein, si voy a su planeta seguro encontrare otras esferas

Bulma: entonces ya te iras de este planeta...

Vegeta: jumm aún no.… ese Saiyajin de clase baja, quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar. derroto a Nappa muy fácil …

Vegeta orgulloso de su raza y confiado de su poder retar aquel Saiyajin.

Vegeta: le demostrare a ese guerrero de clase baja quién es el príncipe de los Saiyajin


	4. Chapter 4

La pelea entre Goku y Vegeta era realmente sorprendente.. con la técnica que utilizaba Goku, pareciera por momentos obtener la ventaja, sin embargo, al príncipe no le parecía tan bien que ese Saiyajin lo estuviera llevando a pelear con su poder al máximo, haciendo uso de todas sus técnicas, teniendo que idear estrategias, para lograr tener a su contrincante por debajo de su nivel.

Vegeta: Estoy harto no permitiré que un Saiyajin de clase baja alcance mi nivel de pelea ... yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin... en más poderoso de todos... ¡acabare contigo Kakarotto no me importa si en el intento destruyo este planeta! Prepárate para morir (Vegeta, se pone en lo más alto, y comienza a preparar su ataque) de ninguna manera podrás detener mi Galick Ho

Goku: no puede ser habla enserio… no tengo de otra, tendré que arriesgarme (comienza a preparar su energía) el Kame hame ha del tripe kaioken

Ambos poderes son lanzados y chocan entre sí, vegeta no lo puede creer no se imagina de donde salió tanto poder, y cuando parecía que Goku ya no podría aumentar más esa energía

Goku: Kaioken aumentado 4 veces

Vegeta no soporta y el Kame hame Ha logra sobrepasa su Galick Ho, pero al final Vegeta logar hacerse a un lado, y en un arrebato de enfado por haber sido vencido por ese Kame hame ha, se lanza una bola de energía al cielo … y con esa misma logra crear algo muy parecido a la luna llena, que le permite transformarse en Ozaru (mono gigante) y así Vegeta comienza a palera con Goku con una fuerza aumentada, logrando obtener gran ventaja en la pelea, logrando romperle los huesos a Goku y cuando está apunto de obtener la victoria Interfiere Krilin cortándole la cola a Vegeta, y así de esta forma Vegeta regresa a la normalidad, Vegeta enfurecido ataca a Krilin, y en un intento de ayudar y desesperación Gohan se une a la pela, pero Vegeta esta tan molesto que los sigue atacando sin piedad.

Bulma: DETENTE es solo un niño…. Ya ganaste … ti

enes el radar que más quieres (comienza a llorar) por favor detente

Vegeta se detiene, y saca un control de su armadura que hace que su nave se acerque al lugar, Vegeta se acerca a Bulma.

Vegeta: me iré de este planeta... pero una cosa te advierto... ellos se vuelven a entrometer en mi camino y no dudare en acabar con ellos.

Vegeta pretendía retirarse, pero en eso Gohan sin saberlo se empieza convertir en Ozaru

Bulma: o no si se convierte en mono gigante, perderá el control

Vegeta: ¿qué? ... ese niño …

Bulma: cuando Goku era pequeño le pasaba exactamente lo mismo …

Vegeta: Maldición…

Gohan se transforma en Ozaru y comienza a destruir todo a su alrededor

Krilin: Gohan destruye al Saiyajin

Goku: ¡Gohan!

Gohan al lograr escuchar la voz de su padre, entiende que es lo que tiene que hacer… y aunque no logra atacarlo directamente su enfada y destrucción van asía donde se encuentra Vegeta y Bulma

Bulma: ahí viene

Gohan sigue atacando sin percatándose que Bulma está en lugar, Ozaru Gohan intenta golpear a Vegeta con sus puños y aplastarlo con sus pies, en uno de esos intentos.

Bulma: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Vegeta voltea a ver lo que le pasa y una de las rocas está aplastando pierna, eso hace que se distraiga y Gohan al fin pueda golpearlo

Vegeta: Aaa Rayos se volvió muy fuerte.

Vegeta comienza a esquivar sus golpes he intente contarle la cola, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no obtiene éxito, Vegeta comienza a desesperarse lo que hace cometer errores y logra ser golpeado en mas ocasiones, Bulma sigue sintiendo un dolor insoportable tras tener esa roca sobre su pierna, Vegeta es arrojado por Gohan provocando que se estrelle contra el piso no muy lejos de donde se encuentra Bulma.

Gohan comienza a caminar asía Vegeta para aplastarlo, pero sin darse cuenta está apunto de aplastarla, a pesar de los gritos de Goku y Krilin Gohan no se para está a punto de ser aplastada por Gohan, Krilin vuela he intenta ayudarla, pero no puede llegar a tiempo. Sin embargo el que llega es Vegeta, que destruye la roca que aplastaba la pierna de Bulma, y logra empujarla para sea acachada por Krilin, Vegeta termina por ser aplastado por Gohan.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta, se queja del dolor al ser a aplastado…y se oye como sus huesos se rompen

Bulma: ¡Krilin Ayúdalo!

Krilin: estás loca... él se merece eso... mato a nuestros amigos

Bulma: él no los mato... fue le mastodonte de Nappa… además Vegeta me salvo... tú lo viste ... (le grita)

Goku: ¡Krilin córtale la cola a Gohan!

Krilin: que¡! Pero hay que dejar que termine con el Saiyajin (se acerca a Goku con Bulma en Brazos)

Goku: ya no podrá moverse… además…Bulma tiene razón... Vegeta, aunque tiene un ki maligno... el no mato a nuestros amigos, y salvo a Bulma en dos ocasiones… Talvez solo sea por el radar... pero… le debemos eso… y me gustaría volver a pelar con él.

Krilin: pero Goku

Goku: por favor Krilin ... es lo único te pido…

Krilin: está bien (pone a Bulma en el suelo, prepara el Kienzan) bien ahí va… (lo arroja y obtiene éxito, le corta la cola a Gohan)

Gohan poco a poco comienza des transformándose, pero Vegeta al igual que Goku tiene todos los huesos rotos y está débil.

Bulma: le hablare a mi papá para que venga por nosotros, y nos lleve pronto a un hospital…Krilin puedes llevarme hasta dónde está Vegeta

Krilin: que para que

Bulma: tu solo llévame

Krilin acerca a Bulma con Vegeta y él se lleva a Gohan de ahí para llevárselo junto a su padre. Bulma se queda asolas con Vegeta.

Bulma: Me salvaste Gracias

Vegeta que intentaba aguantarse el dolor: (sonríe de medio lado) nunca me imaginé que… una… Aarrgg (se queja) … una …. mujer terrícola… me… causaría tantos… problemas ... (tose y escupe un poco de sangre) je... si ... pudiera… te mataría... (comienza perder el conocimiento, y su mente comienza a recordad)

En los recuerdos eran sobre como Bulma curando las heridas de él y las de Nappa, Su forma de comportarse, con ellos, orgullosa, ruda y altanera, reconocía su valentía la ir a ver su batalla. También recordaba lo aterrorizaba que llego a estar al ver a sus amigos morir en manos de Nappa, al ver la destrucción de parte de la ciudad, al ver a Gohan Goku y Krilin sufrir, sin embargo, a eso ... se atrevió a pedir que parara.

El príncipe comenzaba preguntarse porque la llego a salvar de ser aplastada, si ella moría no sería por culpa suya, no se explica que fue lo que la impulso a salvarla, Vegeta termina de recordar, dejándose caer en un sueño profundo.

Ya en hospital todos reciben atención médica, Goku y Vegeta están inconscientes, Gohan ya ha despertado y solo tiene algunas lesiones, Bulma descansa en su habitación con su pierna enyesada recordando las veces que Vegeta la salvo, Preguntándose si Vegeta no es tan malo como se piensa. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la conversación sé que oye cerca de su habitación.

Krilin: no podemos dejar que el Saiyajin ande por ahí

Roshi: No sabemos de lo que es capas

Krilin: Aunque ahora no nos mató, no sabemos que deseo piensa pedir a las esferas del dragón…

Milk: y porque no lo mataron ustedes

Krilin: Goku me pidió que no lo hiciera que quería pelear con el después. Pero ese no es el problema, aunque Goku sea capaz de detener a Vegeta, hay otro problema Bulma.

Roshi: Como que Bulma...

Krilin: Bulma equivocadamente tratando de ayudarnos a nosotros, se ha involucrado con los Saiyajin.

Ella fue quien le dio el radar a Vegeta... y al parecer ella sigue dispuesta a ayudarlo

Milk: pero porque haría algo así Bulma

Roshi: Tal vez ella noto o sabe algo que nosotros no

Krilin: según sus argumentos sí, pero que pasa ... si vegeta decide matarla he huir con el radar… saben que es la única ... capaz de construir otro igual… verdad profesor ...

Dr. Brienfs: Si ella es la única capaz …

Krilin: tenemos que alejar a Bulma del Saiyajin como sea ... y recuperar el radar del dragón... para así irnos al planeta de los Namekusein... donde existen otras esferas del dragón…eso fue lo que dijo Vegeta... Si el Dr., Brienfs nos prestara alguna nave espacial para ir hasta ese lugar.

Dr. Brienfs: Bueno yo no tengo ninguna nave espacial... pero podría construir una si quieren... una nave que sea lo suficientemente resisten y veloz para viajar por el espacio por tiempo prolongado

Krilin: si perfecto

Dr. Brienfs, pero hay un problema necesito saber la ubicación de ese planeta para poder calcular la distancia a recorrer, y saber cuánto combustible va a necesitar la nave para el viaje de ida y el de regreso

Krilin: ¿He?' bueno yo no sé nada de eso

Dr. Brienfs: amm o la galaxia donde se encuentra

Krilin: tampoco se eso

Mientras tanto Bulma que escuchaba a escondidas esa conversación

Bulma en su mente: Vegeta... debe saber las coordenadas… pero… el jamás se las dará ... talvez si se las pido yo…. Esa información será mi una carta bajo la manga…. Porque seguro querrán mantenerme al margen cuando ellos vayan a ese planeta... y seguro piensan hacerlo sin que se entere Vegeta o bien antes de que se recupere … claro… como no me di cuenta… por eso lo mantienen dormido…. bien es hora de hacer una visita….

Bulma se escabuche lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Vegeta. Comienza a buscar entre su ropa que esa guardada en un cajón

Bulma: a ja como lo imaginaba aún no revisaban … aquí está el radar y el control de su nave, con su cuerpo todo vendado… y dormido no podrá hacerme nada… Bien ahora tengo que apresurarme… tengo que salir de aquí… primero hare un nuevo radar del dragón, utilizare la nave de Vegeta para sacar las coordenadas ... y después…. No lo sé … no puedo arriesgarme que quiera destruir la tierra … aunque Goku se recupere Vegeta... sigue siendo más fuerte... No me queda de otra… además algo me dice que es lo que tengo que hacer…(Sonríe) solo que con la pierna enyesada no puedo hacer nada …. Pero no importa… de todas formas lo intentaré no por nada soy la Gran Bulma


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma salió del hospital a escondidas.

Primero fue a su casa, tuvo que tomar un taxi al no tener capsulas con ella, dentro de su casa armo un nuevo radar que le costó solo unos cuantos minutos.

Bulma: bien ya tengo el Radar, pero no puedo estar aquí tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que no estoy en hospital, debo llevarme lo indispensable, lo tengo me llevare el laboratorio móvil de mi padre… pero antes vemos que capsulas necesito ... si esta y está también (decía mientras veía el número de serie de las capsulas) claro también necesito una de estas y esta... a refacciones suficientes ... veamos cuales son las capsulas de almacenamientos, así claro las grande a ya (mira en una repisa, son un capsulas distintas cuadradas y ocupan toda su mano, toma 5, mete todas las capsulas a una pequeña mochila, junto con el control de la nave de Vegeta y el radar del dragón, dejando el que había creado en el escritorio de su padre) Bien hora de irme..

Bulma con dificultades, por lo de su pierna, llega a el helipuerto de su casa, activo una cápsula que donde salió un helicóptero grúa, Bulma sube a él.

Bulma: Aaa como duele ... debo hacer algo con esta pierna… pero después… ahora tengo que darme prisa

Bulma pilotea el helicóptero hasta donde fue la batalla con los Saiyajins, Bulma se pone feliz al ver que la nave está intacta, la engancha a su helicóptero y se la lleva a un lugar desolado y alejado de todo contacto humano, donde activa otra capsula, una un especie de casa de un tamaño considerablemente grande, pero al entrar solo es un laboratorio, con la tecnología suficiente para crear y componer cosas, en seguida activa las siguientes 5 capsulas , colocándolas cuidadosamente en el suelo y alejándose de ellas, salen los almacenes. Activa su aéreo nave y se dirige la torre Karin... donde con un pequeño Dron entra a la torre para buscar las semillas

Bulma: bien… bien así está bien, así me asegurare que no me vena y no le cuenten a nadie que estuve aquí (sonríe)

Con el Dron logra sacar dos semillas, se come una de ellas y la otra la guarda, Ya con su pierna curada, corta el yeso y libera su pierna, feliz regresa a su laboratorio portátil y comienza a revisar el funcionamiento de la nave cuidadosamente, para no dañarla, esto en verdad le toma tiempo pues la tecnología es muy avanzada para ella ya es media tarde y apenas está comprendiendo sus funciones del control y solo un poco de la computadora principal.

Bulma: esta tecnología es muy compleja, esto se está volviendo cansado... pero vamos Bulma no te rindas ….

Unas horas más tarde, Bulma no solo había descifrado el funcionamiento de la computadora principal de la nave, sino que la había logrado modificar para tener un espacio aún más grande y aun mas rápida. Esta lista para partir

Pero en en Hospital donde se encontraban todos, Vegeta comenzaba a despertar.

Vegeta: donde estoy (se ve el cuerpo vendado y algunas partes enyesadas) que rayos es esto... Aaa … ya veo es para invalidar los huesos rotos,

Vegeta solo con uno de sus dedos, hace presión sobre su yeso y este comienza a fracturarse dejando libre su brazo, y termina con su pierna, su movilidad no es buena, pero al no le importa, se para y buscas sus cosas, solo encuentra su ropa, inmediatamente deduce quien había tomado sus cosas, solo le toma unos minutos concentrarse para aprender a sentir el ki y comprobar si su deducción era la correcta, al sentir que es el único ki que falta en lugar, comprueba sus sospechas, Bulma había timado sus cosas, las enfermeras y doctores al verlo que sale de su habitación tratan de convencerlos de que se quede más tiempo para que se cure.. pero Vegeta los manda a volar expulsando parte de su poder… Krilin siente su ki y inmediatamente va a ver... trata intenta detenerlo ... pero Vegeta a pesar de no estar completamente curado, tiene la fuerza suficiente para mandar a volar a Krilin, sale del hospital golpeando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino, Vegeta se apresura a dirigirse hasta donde siente el ki de Bulma.

Vegeta Llega hasta el laboratorio portátil y ve una Nave, mientras que Krilin al recuperarse se lleva con él a al maestro Roshi y Gohan a escondidas de su mama lo acompaña hasta donde se encuentra Bulma

Vegeta: ¡TERRICOLA!

Bulma sale del laboratorio, Vegeta lo primero que nota es que su pierna está intacta

Vegeta: ¿cómo le hiciste para curar tu pierna?

Bulma: eso no te importa¡!

Vegeta: ¡dímelo en este instante!… y quiero que me regreses el radar y el control de mi nave

Bulma: no lo hare... no puedes hacerme nada

Vegeta: Escúchame muy bien (crea una bola de energía) ya has acabado con mi paciencia DESTRUIRÉ LA TIERRA¡!

Bulma: que ¿?

Vegeta: LO QUE OÍSTE LA DESTRUIRÉ… TENGO LA ENERGÍA PARA HACERLO EN ESTE INSTANTE

Bulma: está bien (dijo nerviosa) ten (saca una semilla) se llama semilla del ermitaño si la comes se curarán todas tus heridas

Vegeta duda en comérsela... pero... al recordar que Bulma ya no tiene ningún rasguño, se la come he inmediatamente siente como su cuerpo se recupera, así como su energía.

Bulma: y ten aquí está el radar … en cuanto al control de la nave... ya no puedo dártelo

Vegeta: porque ¿?

Bulma: vez esa nave la hice yo misma el control ya es obsoleto, pues se puede trasformar en capsula, (le muestra como funciona) lo vez así podaras llevarla a cualquier lado, al volverla activar la nave aparece.

Vegeta: como la hago despegar

Bulma: la computadora funciona de la misma manera que la original

Vegeta: más te vale que sea verdad (Vegeta entra a la nave) jumm debo admitirlo terrícola eres muy inteligente (sonríe de medio lado) … la próxima vez no dudare de matarte

Krilin Roshi llegan al lugar

Krilin: que ocurre

Bulma: tiene le radar y la nave que acabo de construir

Gohan: que

La compuerta de la nave comienza a cerrarse

Bulma en su mente: no puedo dejar que se vaya… me costó mucho trabajo construir esa nave... no dejare que robe mi logro,

Bulma: ¡por supuesto que no! (corre a la compuerta y salta asía dentro derribando a Vegeta y cayendo sobre él, dejando a todos sorprendidos sin poder reaccionar)

Vegeta: pero que…

Vegeta y Bulma se tienen frente a frente, la nave despega completamente, dejando a los demás preocupados, y sorprendidos por lo que acaba de hacer

Vegeta en su mente: esta mujer está loca… je

Vegeta: que piensas hacer ahora (la voltea y ahora la tiene contra el piso) acaso no te das cuenta que te puedo matar con solo un dedo (se lo pone en la frente, sonríe de medio lado) ya no sé si eres muy valiente o muy idiota (se para) te dejare vivir por ahora … solo porque conoces muy bien esta nave... pero cuando ya no me sirvas... te matare (se pone serio) no lo dudes (le da la espalda y toma su lugar en los controles de la nave)


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta comienza a poner las coordenadas en la nave, mientras que Bulma se escabulle a las escalerillas que la lleva abajo donde está un dormitorio con baño y un almacén con comida y una pequeña cocina portátil.

Bulma Observa oculta en aquel túnel, y escucha como la computadora informa que el recorrido durara un mes y medio. Ella comienza analizar la situación

Bulma en su mente: pero que hice... el trayecto de la tierra a Namekusei será de 1 mes ½ (traga saliva) ... a solas con el ... No...

Bulma comienza imaginarse diversas circunstancias de lo que le podría pasar a lado de Vegeta.

Lo primero que piensa es que la tendrá como esclava, trabajado, cocinando, lavando para él, que termina toda cansada y descuidada al final del viaje. Su segunda situación que imagina, es que Vegeta la tiene amarrada y la tortura sin darle de comer y ni beber agua, para sacarle toda la información posible sobre sus amigos, las esferas y la nave. Pero al final su imaginación se distorsiona recordando las veces que la salvo, y aquel tropiezo al entrar a la nave, y lo cerco que lo tubo cuando está sobre ella amenazándola. Esta tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que Vegeta está entrando al mismo túnel suspendido en el aire.

Vegeta: que estás haciendo ?(Vegeta está justo detrás de ella, sin entender porque esta inmóvil sobre las escaleras, reduciendo el paso de acceso)

Bulma salta del susto y voltea inmediatamente a ver a Vegeta, se sonroja, al estar tan cerca de él su corazón se acelera. Cierra los ojos

Vegeta comienza a descender aún más al fondo del túnel

Vegeta jala a Bulma del pie: tu vienes conmigo terrícola (Los terminan de bajar por el túnel)

Ya el piso Vegeta acorrala a Bulma contra la pared

Vegeta: bien terrícola. ahora me vas decir porque me estabas observando

Bulma: he ¿? Como te diste cuenta

Vegeta: yo también te estaba observando…

Bulma se pone roja y cierra los ojos

Vegeta: ¡porque te pones roja terrícola (le susurra al oído, y se acerca para besarla) Oye!

OYEEEEE

Bulma: he ¿?

Vegeta: te piensas quedar ahí o que ¿? (le grita desde al final del túnel)

Bulma en su mente: ¿cómo? solo fue mi imaginación ¿? O.O

Vegeta: necesito que me digas que hay de comer…. OYEEEEEEEEEE

Bulma: he? Si, si ya voy

Bulma Mientras saca la comida y la cocina se pregunta así misma porque se había imaginado eso, le sirve de comer a Vegeta y se sienta a observar como come.

Mientras Vegeta se pregunta porque Bulma se había puesto a cocinar, si el solo le había pedido que le mostrara la comida, él pensaba utilizar su energía para cocinarla, considerando que se imagina trozos de carne.

Vegeta en su mente: acaso será por miedo… jumm.. pues hace bien en temerme (sonríe irónicamente)

Nota de las autora- Como la nave la creo Bulma para ella, esta nave no tiene la tecnología para cambiar la gravedad.

Vegeta termina de comer y sin decir nada sube a la superficie y comienza a entrenar. Empezando con ejercicios simples, para continuar aumentando la intensidad y cambiando con golpes en el aire.

Cada hora que pasa se vuelve más y más intenso, aumentado la velocidad y fuerza hasta donde cree que la nave puede resistir.

Vegeta en la mente: nunca había entrenado en el trayecto a un planeta... aunque este no es un entrenamiento adecuado para aumentar mi fuerza, talvez en 1 mes ½ pueda obtener algo de resultados… 1 mes 1/2 con esa terrícola … me pregunto cómo será convivir con esta terrícola tanto tiempo… debe ser un fastidio …. Porque no la mate cuando puede (da un puñetazo al viento, seguido de una patada, Recuerda cuando la salvo de ser aplastada) solo me ha traído problemas …. Ahora tengo que lidiar con ella …

Vegeta comienza a imaginarse a una Bulma llorando, si no, gritando por todo como cuando se atrevió a curar sus heridas aquel día que había llegado a la tierra, llegando a la conclusión que sería un viaje largo. si es que no terminaba matándola, antes de terminar con el viaje. Detiene su entrenamiento.

Vegeta en su mente: ¿matarla? y en verdad puedo matarla?... (ves su mano y cierra sus ojos)

Bulma se asoma por la escalerilla

Bulma: ¿ya terminaste de entrenar?

Vegeta abre sus ojos sus ojos

Vegeta: ¿qué quieres? No me molestes terrícola

Bulma: Vamos no seas gruñón (sube por completo, sonriéndole) tomate un pequeño descanso (se acerca a él, coquetamente)

Vegeta: que le pasa?

Bulma sigue acercándose el lentamente coqueteándole y guiñándole un ojo, Vegeta comienza a sentir calientes sus orejas y mejillas. Cierra sus ojos y prepara una bola de energía

Bulma: que intentas hacer… ¡Vegeta! ¡VEGETA!

Vegeta Abre los ojos y no había nadie, cerca de él, Bulma le hablaba desde los controles

Vegeta en su mente: que rayos… solo fue mi imaginación… pero porque….

Bulma: Vegeta... tienes que ver esto, (por la ventana se podían ver que se acercaban a un área llena de meteoritos)

Vegeta: Rayos…

Bulma: tenemos que abrirnos paso entre ellos

Vegeta: ese no será problema (sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo) abre la compuerta

Bulma: vas salir ¿tu ¿? Como los destruirás... no tienes el que equipo para Salir…

Vegeta: solo observa terrícola, un Saiyajin de clase alta sabe lidiar con estas cosas (en su mente: además solo será por un tiempo muy corto)

Bulma: pero tendrás que salir por arriba (presiona un botón, y una especie de tuvo bastante angosto, aparece alado del control de mando)

Vegeta entra a es tuvo que lo sube a hasta el techo de la nave y una compuerta se abre para que pueda salir al espacio. Vegeta sale y sobre sobre la nave rápidamente lanza unas cuantas bolas de energía que destruyen al montón de asteroides liberando espacio para que la nave pasara, Vegeta vuelve a entra a la nave y baja por aquel tuvo, y al pisar el suelo él tuvo desaparece.

Bulma: increíble nos sabía que los Saiyajin podían hacer eso

Vegeta: no todos... y no por mucho tiempo

Pero ahí no acaba todo, repentinamente la nave comienza a moverse agresivamente que hace que Bulma no pueda mantener el equilibrio, y movimiento la empuja asía Vegeta, ambos caen y de nuevo se tienen frete a frente, ambos se sonrojan, la turbulencia sigue, Bulma se abraza de Vegeta, cuando la turbulencia termina, Bulma lo suelta inmediatamente y se sienta dándole la espalda, Vegeta hace la mismo disimulando su sonrojo

Bulma: porque ... porque fue esa turbulencia...

Vegeta: energía acumulada por las explosiones de los asteroides

Bulma: Aaa iré a revisar los sistemas (se para inmediatamente)

Vegeta: seguiré entrenando (se para inmediatamente)

Y ambos sin mirarse realizan sus actividades


	8. Chapter 8

El viaje a Namekusein continuo con "Normalidad", aquello su imaginación provoco, se les había olvidado, ambos peleaban por todo, como si cada quien por su lado lo hiciera a propósito para mantenerse alejados, pero cuanto tiempo duraría, al tenerse tan cerca y solos.

Ya era casi medio mes, ambos dormían Bulma en la cama y Vegeta en asiento frente a los controles, él ya estaba acostumbrado en dormir en esa posición, de repente chocan, haciendo que Vegeta despertara inmediatamente pero no logra ver con que, la nave vuelve a chocar haciendo un movimiento brusco, tirando a Bulma de la cama, ella despierta furiosa pensado que Vegeta lo había hecho apropósito y va reclamarle sin darse cuenta que está en pijama, (solo un short corto y un top)

Bulma: Que estás haciendo hee. acabas de hacer que me golpee la cabeza

Vegeta: Cállate ... eres una molestia… yo no hice nada... ahí algo afuera que nos está golpeando

Bulma: que ¿? Yo no veo nada eres un mentiros ... si eso es lo que eres

Vegeta: te digo ... que te calles y observa bien

Comienzan a ser atacados, la nave se vuelva se estremecer, Bulma cae de pompas, trata de levantarse, pero la nave sigue moviéndose arpa un lado y para el otro, Bulma sin poder sostener el equilibrio termina golpeándose en todos lados

Bulma: ¡Vegeta! as Algo por favor... (le dice mientras intenta no golpearse más)

Vegeta la toma de un brazo antes de que vuelva a caer, y esta vez de boca.

Bulma He ¿? (se sorprende al ver que no cayo) Gracias, pero me refería … a que contrataques o hagas algo…

Vegeta: como quieras (la deja caer)

Bulma: oye que te pasa... (dice en el piso con unas lagrimillas en sus ojos, sobándose su cabeza)

Vegeta: y será mejor que te sujetes

Bulma se abrasa de la pierna de Vegeta y la nave se sacude una vez más, pero repentinamente se para todos y por un momento se va luz, al regresar logran ver que están dentro de algo.

Vegeta y Bulma salen a ver

Bulma: donde estaremos

Vegeta: es como el interior de una nave...

-DETÉNGASE AHORA SON NUESTROS PRISIONEROS

Vegeta: jumm... que tonterías... volare el lugar

Bulma: Vegeta espera…

Vegeta la voltea Bulma está amarrada con brazos metálicos y le apuntan con un arma a la cabeza

-la mataremos si intentas hacer algo-

Vegeta: hagan lo quieran, me ahorraran el trabajo

-no bromees con nosotros-

Bulma: Vegeta no hablas enserio verdad

Vegeta: porque no lo haría, eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza

Comienzan a apretar a Bulma mas fuerte y acciona el gatillo

Vegeta en un movimiento rápido destruye el arma y corta los brazos metálicos que liberan a Bulma.

Bulma termina en los brazos de Vegeta, y este la bajas cuidadosamente, haciendo que Bulma se sonrojara, pero Vegeta no la mira está atento de todos los niños que salen armados

Bulma: son niños todos son niños

-No te muevas o disparamos-

Vegeta: enserio.. inténtelo mocosos

\- no te tenemos miedo – comienzan a disparar

Vegeta eleva su ki repeliendo todos los disparos ataques que terminan asía ellos, y terminan heridos y arrojados al fondo,

Bulma: ¡Vegeta! porque hiciste eso... son solo niños…

Vegeta: Cállate eres muy molesta…

Bulma: nos iremos sin hacerles daño, solo tienen que abrir las puertas

Uno los de los niños intenta atacar a Vegeta directamente, pero Vegeta solo con un Dedo lo detiene, y con bofetada lo manda al piso y lo deja inconsciente.

Bulma: Vegeta... déjalos por favor … te lo ruego

Vegeta: cállate no estorbes… (empuja) escúchenme muy bien mocosos... tienen tres segundos para huir del lugar antes de que lo destruya 1…2…

\- lo sabía ustedes son de su ejército… verdad … de ese monstruo que lo único que hace es apoderarse de los planetas para su beneficio, si destruyes este lugar no saldrán de aquí… y serán destruidos también, … además nosotros no huimos peleamos hasta el final... tenemos que sobrevivir para encontrarnos con nuestros padres…. -

Vegeta: vaya tienes agallas niño...

Bulma: Vegeta... solo tienes que destruir el lugar donde está atrapada la nave y nos iremos de aquí… no tienes que destruirlo todo y mucho menos matarlos …. Por favor...

Vegeta: Escucha mujer … yo no sigo ordenes de nadie ... y otra cosa… (la levanta y le habla cerca al oído) si no te he matado es porque aun te necesito, hasta encontrar las esferas

Bulma: entonces tendrás que matarme también... porque yo no pienso moverme de aquí y estaré alado de estos niños (de pasa del lado de los niños)

Vegeta: Bien si eso es lo que quieres …. (hace una bola de energía y la punta directamente a Bulma)

En eso todo el lugar comienza a temblar, los niños comienzan a correr al ver como partes de la nave comienzan a caer, y todos comienzan a correr a sus naves de escape... niños ayudando a otros.

Vegeta: maldición... que le pasa a este lugar

Bulma: todos están huyendo…

Vegeta: Muévete... tenemos que subir a la nave (la jala del brazo para correr, asía la nave)

Ya dentro de ella, tiene problemas para hacerla funcionar, esta todos, pude oírse adentro varias explosiones, Bulma se abraza de Vegeta cerrando fuertemente los ojos, piensa que morirá.

Vegeta logra encender la nave justo a tiempo antes de que todo explotara, y logra hacerla que se aleje lo más que se pueda de la explosión. Vegeta la separa de él, ya tiene agarrada de las muñecas

Vegeta: escúchame muy bien terrícola ... te he tenido paciencia... pero ... otra de sus tonterías y dudare en aniquilarte… no me importara

Bulma: suéltame… me lastimas... salvaje… (forcejea para zafarse)

Bulma ya no soporta el dolor y comienza a llorar, Vegeta al verla llorar la suelta... nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera, incluso cuando aquella roca, lastimo su pierna ... ella no había llorado de esa manera.

Bulma: ¡cómo puedes ser tan cruel… solo eran unos niños... como una persona puede ser tan malvada … (le reclama) que te pudieron haber hecho esos niños he!

Vegeta: Cállate... ese es el instinto de un Saiyajin... matar, destruir... ser el más fuerte, que creías que por estar aquí contigo en esta nave, me cambiaria, antes tenía una deuda contigo... pero ahora no hay nada que yo te pueda deber... eses solo una insignificante terrícola que utilizo …

Bulma: Solo pensé que podías tener un poco de compasión por los demás, pero me equivoqué... eres solo un salvaje... sin motivo real porque existir... esos niños viven para encontrar a sus padres ... tu porque luchas hee... (comienza a irse directo a la habitación de la nave)

Vegeta: ¿eso es lo crees?... que puedes saber ... si no conoces mi historia ... no sabes lo que he vivido Terrícola … no me vengas con ese tipo de tonterías si me conoces

Bulma: pues cuéntamela, déjame conocerte en realidad …. Estoy

harta de lidiar contigo… sin entender porque eres así

Vegeta con su Velocidad se pone frente a ella

Vegeta la empuja a el asiento de pasajero para sentarla, y la corrala ahí

Vegeta: en verdad quieres saber de mi

Bulma: SI, SI Quiero (dice Decidida)

Vegeta la mira serio pero la vez sorprendido. Se recarga en los controles cruza los brazos

Vegeta: pon atención porque no te repetiré nada despues.


	9. Chapter 9

-Narra Vegeta-

Esa era la primera persona que le he tenido que contarle mi historia. Su reacción me tomo por sorpresa, esa mujer es muy extraña, le he contado las docenas de planetas que destruí y personas que asesiné, y, sin embargo, quiso seguir escuchando.

Le he contado incluso las cosas más crueles que he podido hacer, y ella ha logrado aguantarse hasta la más mínima lagrima que podría a ver derramado.

Sus palabras, lo que me ha dicho al final, es algo que nunca me hubiera esperado. Aquella mujer que debería temerme hasta las entrañas, su temor es menor, su confianza es fuera de lo común en alguien en su posición.

Me ha dejado intrigado, tales palabras y reacción de la humana.

-Narración de la historia-

Bulma acomodaba las cosas de la pequeña habitación, pero repentinamente comenzaron a caer unas lágrimas, ella no logra comprender porque, pero después cierra sus ojos, y pone sus manos sobre ella.

Bulma: cómo puede haber gente que mata sin compasión y remordimientos, hasta con el fin de extinguir toda una raza.. es increíble que puedan vivir con eso… yo … (comienza a temblar) pero… (comienza a tranquilizare) pero... no se ... él no me hace temer…que me pasa ... si él también es un asesino... pero… no dejo de pensar en todas veces que me ha salvado... y su mirada. (supiera, tratando de comprender) tampoco dejo de pensar en aquella ocasión que mi imaginación jugo conmigo… estuve ... apunto de sentir sus labios en mi... parecería tan real (se sonroja) no, no deja de pensar en eso Bulma ... él es un asesino... ...y hace unos momentos. le dije creía que podía ser capaz de cambiar, si así lo quisiera, que no tenía que ser un mercenario para vengarse del tal Freezer. (comienza llorar estaba confundida, primero lo creía capaz de cambiar , y ahora regresaba a creerlo un mercenario sin remedio)

Pasaban los días, y entre ellos había mucho silencio, a pesar tenerse tan cerca, y sin ningún lugar a donde moverse.

Solo en ocasiones llegaban a comer juntos.

La nave comienza a dar aviso de la llegada a su destino, Vegeta tiene duda de que esto sea verdad, pero en cambio Bulma está muy alegre que incluso se viste para explorar el planeta.

Bulma: vaya que genial ... llegamos ...

Vegeta: Jum… si fue muy rápido... será mejor que se sujetes de algo. El aterrizaje será violento

Comienzan a entrar a la atmósfera, Vegeta mantiene controlada la nave, pero eso no evita que este se estrelle contra unos arbustos y posteriormente caigan a un precipicio, afortunadamente, la nave queda ilesa, y ellos también, aunque

Vegeta perdió por unos momentos el conocimiento, al recuperarlo y levantarse nota que Bulma también esta inconsciente incluso tiene un golpe en la frente.

Vegeta: hey terrícola despierta … rayos.. perece que si se golpeó fuerte... tengo que sacarla de aquí… (la carga, y la saca de la nave para ponerla en un lugar seguro).

Vegeta al colocarla a Bulma sobre el pasto de que planeta, siente un par de presencias, pero al voltear no hay nada... es interrumpido por la voz de Bulma.

Bulma entre sueños: Vegeta…ven ... pronto ...

Vegeta: ¿he? ¡Terrícola ... despierta... oye terrícola… Bulmaaaa! (la sacude de los hombros)

Bulma comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente y ve a Vegeta: que ocurrió... ya estamos en Namekusei

Vegeta: eso parece ... pero no veo ni siento la presencia de ningún habitante…

Bulma: veamos, préstame el radar para ver si hay señal de las esferas del dragón (revisa el radar) Si mira... hay tres cerca de aquí ... vamos la primera esta hacia el norte...

Vegeta: bien... muévete hay que conseguirlas todas.

Bulma: ya voy, ya voy... sacare una de mis motocicletas...

Vegeta: tonterías debe ser muy lenta... dame la mano

Bulma: ¿He?

Vegeta: que me des la mano… (la toma el mismo y comienza a elevarse) Dime por donde

Bulma: ¿aii no crees que es muy peligroso así? aaahiiii vamos muy alto

Vegeta: deja de llorar y dime asía donde

Bulma: sigue adelante … por ahí dentro de ese lago…

Vegeta baja a Bulma

Vegeta: Ahí adentro... Bien... como es la dichosa esfera...

Bulma: bueno por pequeña debe caber en tu mano, am naranjada y debe ter unas estrellas en medio... desde 1 hasta 7 estrellas ... pero Vegeta te vas a meter con todo y ropa?

Vegeta: eso no importa … ( se lanza al lago)

Dentro del lago en la mente de Vegeta: No veo nada por ningún lado… además es muy profundo necesito tomar más aire al meterme

Vegeta sale de nuevo toma aire y se vuelve a sumergir comienza mover algunas rocas del fondo, pero sigue sin aparecer, Bulma comienza a preocuparse, al ver que Vegeta no sale.

Bulma: Vegeta...

Vegeta sale un minuto después con la esfera en la mano.

Bulma: Vegeta lo lograste... me habías preocupado

Vegeta: ¿te había qué? (de verdad no había escuchado bien lo que Bulma habia dicho)

Bulma: preocupado sordo…. (se sonroja, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho)

Vegeta se queda sorprendido por un instante, pero inmediatamente le pregunto por la siguiente esfera

Bulma: está a unos kilómetros a delante (dijo, mientras seguía sonrojada)

Vegeta: Pues es hora de irnos

En el camino una nave extraña se topa con ellos

-que hace en este planeta-

Vegeta se detiene y la levanta a Bulma un poco más, para tomarla de la cintura, Vegeta reconoce ese ki era uno de los que había sentido al llegar a Namekusei, Vegeta tiene un presentimiento sobre ese planeta.


End file.
